Yami's Girl
by Kurohoshiko
Summary: When Yami's past love, Lynn, shows up in Domino the crew must go to Egypt to keep all the Yami's from leaving their lives forever. N/A I wil be editing and rewriting soon! Plus a sequel will come^^
1. Chapter 1:The Yami Girl

I don't own Yugioh. (I wish^_^) I did make up Lynn, Ly, and Maggie who will come though. If you don't like a non-Yami/Tea pairing then don't read it.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
As Yugi walked to walked to school he and Yami mentally spoke to each other. 'Today's the last day of school,' Yugi told him, 'This summer we might be able to go to Egypt.' 'Don't worry about it, all I need is some books, they'll probably be enough,' said Yami. "Hey Yug!" Joey called. "Let's hurry or we'll be late," Tea said. They rushed to class and barely made it in time. During lunch Yami told Yugi that he kept seeing some girl in his mind, and knew he had to find her. Finally when school was over Yami came out so he could speak to Yugi face to face. " I can't remember who she is, but I know she was important to me. There was an older woman too," Yami told him. "I'll help you find them Yami," Yugi said. "School was so boring today," Tristen said, as he, Joey, and Tea came towards them.  
  
Joey and Yugi both felt like dueling, so they were going to duel each other. Joey still wasn't extremely good so the duel only lasted about 30 minutes. After they finished they were going to go to get some Ice Cream, when Yami suddenly froze. "That's her," he whispered. "Who?" Tea asked. "The girl from my mind," he answered. He walked toward her and said "Lynn," wondering why he had said it. "Yami," she whispered. When they were face to face he suddenly knew who she was. She was his girlfriend from Egypt. "It's been a long time," he said. "Forever, I missed you," she said. Yugi and the others walked over. "Who is she Yami," Joey asked. "The love of my life, from my past," Yami answered. "Nice to meet you," Tea said. "We'll go if you want time alone," Yugi said. "Please," Lynn said.  
  
"If you want to go on in this life, you must come with me now," Lynn said. "What do you mean, I don't understand?" Yami asked. "Even with the puzzle if you don't come to Egypt with me, we'll be just a memory, no one will know about us," she said. "Wait, I still don't understand how you're even here," he said. "I've been living inside someone's body since she was born, no Millennium Item or anything just there, I can come out though," she said. "I've been in the millennium puzzle, and can come out of it too," he commented. "You can bring your friends with us, but time is running short, if you want to keep going, we must hurry," she mumbled. "When do we have to be there?" he asked. "Tomorrow is the latest we can leave," she answered, "If you go find your friends where can I meet you in 5 minutes." "The Ice Cream Parlor," he said. "I'll meet you there," she whispered and kissed him.  
  
Later at the Ice Cream Parlor they all figured out how they could get to Egypt. "I can get tickets, there is no need for them, you just have to clear it with your families," she told them. "We can get it cleared up, we just want to know why we have to go," said Yugi. So she explained to them what she had told Yami. A girl that looked like her walked in. "There you are, Lynn," the girl said. "This is Lynn, who I've been inside," Lynn told them. "You can call me Ly," the girl said. (Ly is pronounced like Lie) "So we're going to Egypt tomorrow," Tea whispered. "We have to if that's the only way to save Yami," said Joey, he started blushing because Mai walked in the door and looked straight at him. "Who is this?" Mai asked. "Yami's friend from his past," Yugi answered. "We're all going to Egypt tomorrow," Tristen said. "You can come too if you want," Lynn said. "Cool, You can explain to me later, "Mai said and sat next to Joey. "Can my sister, Serenity come too?" Joey asked. "Of course, you should all go home, and tell your families, and pack now though," Lynn said.  
  
Everyone went home, and packed to go, except Mai and Ly (they went walking to talk about it). "So what is this all about?" Mai asked. "The Yami spirit, Lynn, who was inside of me was Yugioh's, or just Yami's, as you call him, girlfriend. They were married, and lived together for their entire lives. Now their time to stay alive is running out. They have to go to Egypt, so they can stay here," Ly answered. "Love," whispered Mai, "have you ever been in love?" "No, I don't think I'll be able to either," Ly said. "I bet you will, it happened to me when I least expected," said Mai. "You should get ready to go tomorrow, bye," said Ly. "Bye," called Mai as she walked away.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~  
  
That was really short, but it was the beginning to this fanfic anyway. I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. 


	2. Chapter 2:To Egypt

I don't own Yugioh. (I wish^_^) I did make up Lynn, Ly, and Maggie who will come though. If you don't like a non-Yami/Tea pairing then don't read it.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
The next morning at 3:00 am everyone met there. "Why do we have to come so early?" Serenity asked Lynn. "If we don't get to a certain place, at midnight, in two days we're gone," she answered. "Let's get going to the plane," said Tea. They all got on the plane to Egypt and sat down. "We are now departing for Egypt and will arrive in about 7 hours," the pilot said. "Seven whole hours!" complained Mai. "We can sleep then, good," Joey said as he started to fall asleep. Lynn and Yami silently spoke to each other to remember their past together. Mai was leaning on Joey's shoulder as they both fell asleep. Yugi was talking to Ly. Tea, and Tristen both read pamphlets about Egypt, and Serenity fell asleep leaning on Tristen.  
  
Two hours later they were all asleep. As Yami slept he had a dream: Walking along the side of a river, as a boy in Egypt he saw a beautiful girl. She was working in fields, with other girls too, picking out good crops. She stood up and looked at him. He looked at her and asked himself if he had ever seen anyone more beautiful. She had long blonde hair and purple-blue eyes. He couldn't figure out why she was working like a slave. Then she was right in front of him, whispering her name 'Lynn'. 'Why are you here,' he asked. 'Attitude,' she answered. 'Come with me,' he said. 'I'll get in more trouble though,' she told him. 'Come,' he said. Then they were sitting next to each other, back on the plane and he was awake. "What's wrong," Lynn asked him. "Nothing, I had a dream, when we first met," he whispered, because everyone else was asleep. They kissed, Yami kept his eyes closed trying to keep the memory of that moment. "Why are your eyes closed? Are you tired?" she asked him. "Just trying to lock in the memory," he said, and they kissed again, longer.  
  
Finally the plane ride was over and they got on a cab to the hotel they were booked for. When they arrived they signed in and chose their rooms. Joey and Tristen shared a room. Mai, Serenity, and Tea shared one, and Lynn and Ly shared. And Yugi and Yami shared a room. They set all of their stuff down and went to go eat. They got burgers and fries at a fast-food restaurant near the hotel. "Burgers are even better in Egypt than at home!" Joey said. "Well, hurry we've got to get going," said Yugi. They hurried and went to the river where Yami and Lynn had first met. They were going to start their journey to find the things they needed there. "What are we looking for anyway?" asked Serenity. "The sacred ruins, inside is the place where we were locked inside souls or millennium items. If we don't get there in two days by midnight we're gone, puff gone. We'll meet his mother and an even more ancient spirit somewhere inside them. That's all I know," Lynn answered. "So we have to find the ruins and get to a certain room, and find those people too," Joey said. "Yes," Lynn said. "We're here, right here is where we first met, I can sense it," Yami said.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
This was a really short chapter, but I hope you liked it. ^_^ 


	3. Chapter 3:The Story of the Maze

I don't own Yugioh. (I wish^_^) I did make up Maggie who will come though. (+Lynn, Ly already here)  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
As they walked through the fields they found now ruins at all. The crops were now overgrown and it appeared as if no one owned them any longer. Tristen heard a scream and ran, he found Mai lying on the ground. "Hey fleabag, are ya gonna help me up or not," Mai asked. "What happened?" Joey said as he walked over. "I got lost in some sort of Maze and thought I'd be able to get out in a sec but something grabbed me and threw me over here," Mai said, getting up. "Do you think it's what I think Yami?" Lynn asked. "Yes, I do," Yami said. Lynn and Yami asked Mai where the Maze was and told the others to stay close behind them. "It's very important, and that's all you need to know right now," Lynn said as Tea asked why they would need to get through the ruins. "We must get through this maze to get to the ruins, ok Tea," Yami said.  
  
"We're at least half way by now, Right?" asked Joey as he dragged on. They had been in the maze for at least 2 hours and Yami and Lynn wouldn't tell them why they had to get to through this seemingly, never-ending maze. "Maybe half-way, if we're lucky," chuckled Yami. "Why is it here, anyway," Serenity asked. "To long a story for right now, trust me I've heard it at least 3 times," Ly said. "One more question," Tristen said, "What's that?!" "Uh-Oh, run!" Yami yelled. "What is it?" Tea asked as the started running. "Very dangerous," Lynn said. "I think this is the center of the maze, remember?" Yami asked Lynn. Lynn replied, "I think so too, 'cause they were surrounding the center last time." "What do you mean last time?" Yugi asked.  
  
The Story: Lynn started to tell the story of the maze, "We were married for a very short time, because when Yami became Pharaoh I was not his Queen. He was married to her at the age of 15, he had become Pharaoh then because of his father's early death." Yami continued," I very much disliked her and decided to go for a walk one day, when I met Lynn. We continued to secretly meet together for many years. When it had been five years since I had become Pharaoh, my Queen killed herself because she found out about our relationship. I married Lynn and then two years after our marriage, my brother somehow found out why the Queen had killed herself." Lynn went on, "His brother was a scheming rat and always hated him because Yami was Pharaoh and not himself. We decided that we would run, and lock away our souls, so we would not truly be dead. Yami's mother had always known the truth; we had both trusted her with our lives. She herself had not liked her son's wife (before myself) and she was happy that we were finally together. She was locked into a secret millennium item also, the Millennium Diamond, it is used to see if someone is lying or not. After we locked away our souls in items, the Dead Queen had tampered, somehow, with the items, making a limit suddenly appear on the years we would be able to stay in them." Yami finished the story saying, " Lynn had never been locked into an actual item so she had a limit, but I did not. This is why we must get to these ruins. The maze is how to get to the because the hateful queen had created it so that we would not make it to the ruins, but we have succeeded once, 3000 years ago." When they finished the story it was about 3:00 in the afternoon so they continued through the maze.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
I will not have this story finished very speedily, because I have School and other things I have to do (unfortunately() I hope that it will be completed in about 7 more chapters. ~_* I hope you enjoyed it, and please review. See Ya, Chibi Galaxia 


	4. Chapter 4: The Queen's Duel

I don't own Yugioh. (I wish^_^) I did make up Mary who will come though. ( +Lynn, Ly already here)  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
Finally it became dark so they alll decided they would sleep inside the maze (that they had not gotten out of yet!). They ate some fruit they had brought from the hotel. In about ten minutes everyone was asleep, from the very, very LoNNNNG day! At about nine in the morning everyone woke up, they ate breakfast and were on their way. "Why does this maze have to be so long!" complained Joey five minutes after they left their sleeping place. "We'll be there soon," answered Lynn. Mai saw an opening in the pathway and ran ahead, "I think I found the end, finally!!!" It was the end of the maze, but then suddenly, Lynn changed she looked like a different women and ghostly. "Yes Yami, it's me, your dead queen," the ghostly figure said, "I took little old Lynn away while you were all looking for the maze near the river. And I took her form." "Why did you do this?!" Yami yelled. "Because if you want to go on in that little puzzle of yours you have to defeat me," she said, "In a Duel!" "Yugi, hand me your deck," Yami said. As Yugi did so the Queen screamed, "Not with cards you silly old fool, the old fashioned way." "What does she mean by that Yami?" Tea asked. "I think she means with the stone tablets, and real monsters," Yami said.  
  
They began to duel. "I summon this monster face down in defense mode, and put this trap card face down!" said Yami. "I put this magic card face down," the queen said. "I also put this magic card face down," said Yami. "I put this monster in defense mode, face down," the Queen announced. "I change this card to attack mode and attack your face down card," said Yami. His card was the Celtic Guardian, and her face down card was Frenzied Panda (This will be sorta like Yugi's duel with Kaiba because they are real monsters so they feel the blast and all). "You lose your panda," Yami said. "But I have all three tablets and a polymerization in my hand right now. So I create the Flower Wolf, with Silver Fang and Darkworld Thorns. And attack your Celtic Guardian!" Yami loses 400 life points and his Celtic Guardian. Now it's my turn and I summon, Summoned Skull! And I attack your Flower Wolf, You lose 700 life points," Yami says. "I summon the Mystic Clown and equip it with Axe of despair. Then I attack your Summoned Skull," the queen said. No one loses life points but this is really bad for Yami!!!!! "Don't you remember what the axe of despair does? It raises attack points by 1000, making my Mystic Clown's attack Equal to your Summoned Skull AND Dark Magician!!!" she chuckles. 'Oh no if I can't defeat her with my summoned skull, or dark magician how will I defeat her. My face down card!' Yami thinks. "Ok then queen! I activate this face down card. De-Spell!!! Say bye- bye to your axe of despair!" Yami says, "And I put my Curse of Dragon in attack mode and attack your Mystic Clown!" The queen loses 500 life points, now with Yami's life points at 1600 and hers will now be at 800. "Looky here, my face down magic card is dark hole, and since right now I have no monsters on the field I'll play it, destroying your Curse of Dragon. I know your little thing with Gaia the Dragon Champion, do you really think I'd let you kill my monsters with it," said the queen. (No one loses life points from affect of things like Dark Hole.) "I also summon this monster face down in defense mode," she said. "Remember that face down trap I set out in the beginning of the game," Yami asks, as the queen thinks a moment and then gasps, "Well I'm not going to use it right now, but remember that it's there, but I will put this monster face down in defense mode." "Ha, I change my Queen Bird to attack mode and attack your face down card," announced the queen. "Oh no, I'm so sad, my Trap Master is gone, and it's effect doesn't even work because there are no trap cards on the field boo- hoo," Yami says. "Don't try to annoy me, it's your move," the queen sighs, knowing she's going to lose. "I summon the Dark Magician, and attack your queen bird, and you lose All of your life points," Yami says glad that the duel is over. "You defeated me in this duel, fine you can enter the ruins. But remember you've got to find Lynn too and you've only got until midnight," The queen says upset that she lost. "If you ever duel again, remember to switch your monsters back into defense mode, having them in attack is how you'll lose points," Yugi says. "Yugi don't help her, he might have to duel her later, again," Mai told Yugi.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
I fixed the Mill. Item Yami's Mom is in because I have the worst memory in the world, and forgot that there was already a Mill. Key!! I hope you liked the duel, and thanks for reading my fanfic!! See Ya, Chibi Galaxia 


	5. Chapter Five: Entering The Ruins

I don't own Yugioh. (I wish^__^) I did make up Mary who will come though. (+Lynn, Ly already here) Yami Bakura is Bakura.  
  
**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
They all decided that it would be best if Serenity and Mai stayed at the top in case anything happened to the others. They talked while eating a very quick lunch. "Twelve hours left, do you think we'll make it there in time?" asked Tea. "Probably," said Yami. "Hey, you know what I just thought about?" said Yugi, "Wouldn't Bakura, and Malik have to be here with they're Yamis?" "Yup, we'll probably find them somewhere in here," said Yami. They finally had finished eating and started towards the piece of hieroglyphics stuck flat in the ground. Yami brushed his hand over it and pressed the Millennium Eye-like symbol in. In front of them appeared stairs leading into the ground. They walked forward, and down the stairs. "It's not as dark and creepy as I thought it would be," said Joey. "Remember we have to find Lynn too you guys," said Tristen. "Are there mummies in here?" asked Tea. "No," said Yami. "Good," Tea replied. Muffled Screams came from somewhere inside. "Follow the sound," commanded Yami. As they walked through the torch lit passageways the screams became louder and nearer. Yami put his ear up against the wall, "It's coming from in here, go a little further, see if there is an apparent door to it." They walked a little further and found no door inside the room. "Maybe we should read the hieroglyphics," suggested Yugi. "Good idea," Yami paused, "This one says something about a duel with the queen, like the one we were in." "It's a diamond, weird with the millennium symbol in it," Tea said. "Where?" asked Yami. "Over here," said Tea. "That lady is my mom," he said, pointing to the woman wearing the diamond, "It shows me, her, Bakura, Yami Malik, and Lynn." There were hieroglyphics of them holding hands, in a circle and looking at a bright light. "That must be what'll happen tonight," Joey said. "Oh well, for now search them for a Millennium symbol that doesn't seem like it should be there," Yami said. About thirty minutes later, Joey was snoring, what!! Joey's asleep again!!! Oh Well, Tristen called Yami over to some hieroglyphics, "I think I found it!" Yami walked over and presses in the symbol, "You did. Now wake up Joey." "Mmmmm, IHOP pancakes are yummy," Joey says in his sleep, "What, where am I, Why did you wake me Tristen?" "Because we found the door," Tristen said. They walk in and find Lynn, who begins yelling, "What took you so long!! I was stuck in here forever!!!!" "Hey at least we're here by now," Yami said.  
  
"It's almost one-thirty, maybe we should keep looking for that certain room," Yugi said. "Hungry. must. Eat. something." said a familiar voice a few passageways away. "Bakura?" said Tristen. "People!!" screamed Bakura as he jumped in front of them. Ryou was behind him. "Hi you guys, he's gone a little crazy," said Ryou. "I don't care if I become a Cannibal, must eat!!!!" screamed Bakura. Bakura starts to naw on Tea's clothes. "Get off of me you crazy monkey!!!!" said Tea.  
  
**~~~***~~~~****~~~~~*****~~~~~****~~~~***~~~**  
  
Hello, strange chapter!! Short chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!! C Y A Galaxia 


	6. Chapter 6:More of the ruinsblahblahblah

I don't own Yugioh!!!!!!!!! I think you'd figure that out by now!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I did make up Mary who will come though. (+Lynn, Ly already here) Yami Bakura is Bakura (good is Ryou). It starts at about 2:30 you should be able to figure how much time is left with that. Please R/R!!! **~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
After about half an hour Bakura had ripped off Tea's jacket!!! She was finally relieved of the crazy monkey on her. ^_~ Heading down a passage they began to talk again. "Where is Ly?" asked Tristen. "Oh damn! I'll die if she doesn't come back. she's like a sister to me," Lynn said. "We'll find her," Yami says, "Don't have a cow." "Come this way." said a creepily familiar voice. "What was that?" asked Tea. "This way." it said again. After 30 minutes of listening to this voice the queen came up in front of them. "Finally you found me," she said. "What do you want?" asked Joey. "Just to lure you in the completely opposite direction of where your little friend is. Muahahahahahahaha!!!!!" she answered. "Oh crap," Lynn says, "I'm gonna beat you down, like an egg!!!!!" *Bells like at a wrestling match ring. * "You can't hurt me, I'm a spirit stupid crack head!!!" said the queen. "Oh yeah," Lynn said. Finally the queen leaves after an hour fight (verbal) with Lynn (In the end it came out to "Yami loves me more than you").  
  
Serenity and Mai are bored out of their crackers!!! "Hello you young, alive ladies, I was just wondering if I could challenge you to a game of chess," the queen had come up to them, and then there was a moment of silence. *Crickets Chirp* "Oh well I'm goings to anyways!" she said. A chessboard appeared. All the pieces were duel monsters. The 'white' pieces were Serenity and Mai and the 'black' ones were the queens. The queens were all dragons, the king was Blue Eyes, and the queen was Red Eyes. And the Knights were Curse of Dragon, the bishops were Darkfire Dragons and the Rooks were Guardian of the Fortresses. And finally! The pawns were petit dragons. Mai and Serenity's were human-like looking ones. The king being Dark Magician and the Queen being Dark Magician Girl. The knights were Gaia the fierce knight, the bishops were Lady of Faith, and the rooks were Mystical Elf. And finally the pawns were the Wabaku card people. In the end (an hour later!!!) Mai and Serenity BaReLy Won!!  
  
Now at about six, the crews inside the ruins were walking along (Joey eating the last of the food they brought!). "I love Pop-tarts!" Joey said. "I'm glad I found someone in here," they heard someone say. "I don't know why I'm even here, I heard that you can unlock the spirit of the Blue Eyes," a very strangely familiar Male Voice said!!! As they turned the corner there was Ly and Seto!!!!!!!!!! "What are you doing down here?!?!?!?!" screamed Joey(being that he _almost_ absolutely hates Seto). "I heard you can unlock the spirit of the Blue Eyes down here," he answered. "Why? Why are you hanging out with him!" Lynn said. "You should know!" Ly said. "Oh yeah, but still remember what he did!!!!"Lynn answered. "Forget about it, we need to get there by midnight remember that!" Yami said. "And its already six," Ryou said (No I didn't forget about, poor little Ryou^_^. But I may have forgotten about the annoyance you know and love as Bakura!) *Bakura comes out* "Lets get going I'm too young too die!!!!!!" Bakura says. "We're five thousand years old you noodle! We're not young!" Yami says.  
  
******~~~~~~~^^^^^^^*******~~~~~~~~^^^^^^^^********  
  
I know its short. Ly and Lynn's fight will be explained if you want to read a semi-prequal that I'l right l8rs. I didn't feel like writing out the entire chess match(writin the pieces was boring nogh!!!^_^;;;;;) Press the little button in the left corner of the screen and please Review! 


	7. Chapter 7: The Feather Ending Thank Yous

Me own nothing I have decided to abandon the thoughts of a semi-prequal.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they carried Joey down and threw the halls. Yes carried Joey because he was asleep yet once again. *Snore Snore* "I love banana pudding," Joey said in his not silent slumber. "Can you please make the lazy, fat, annoying, pig wake up!" screamed Kaiba. "Huh what was someone talking to me?" asked Joey as he woke up and slapped his hand against the wall. "What. Joey I love you!" Yami yelled. Because Joey had made him look at the wall. "That is it the entry to the room! The little puzzle and diamond and tauk and eye and ring and rod and key, there is the entry!" he said. Ly then said, "But how the heck do we actually get in?" "Stupid me, we have to press the eye shapes on all them in the right sequence." Yami said. "So what's the sequence?" asked Tristen. "That's the problem, I don't remember" Yami stated. "You fricken stupid pizza head!" yelled Kaiba, "You don't REMEMBER!" "Gees he is five thousand years old you could give him some credit on remembering how to even try to open it," said Ryou. "Yeah we old guys have enough trouble remembering way back when," said Bakura. "Really but you do remember that you are supposed to wear pants right?" asked Tea. "Uh-oh," Bakura said because half of his pants had SoMeHow, .bum. .bum. .bum. been ripped off! "You think it might have been him who did it?" asked Tristen. Everybody looked around to see............ Malik! "Hahahahahahahahaha," he said, " I wondered when you would figure out, you do know that I got a spirit in this thing too." He was holding the rod! "Hey gimme back the other half!" said Bakura. "No," said Malik. "Now." No" Now!" "No" NOW!" "You have to catch me," Malik said. "Five thousand and still the most childish guys we know," sighed Tea. *Puff puff* "I'm so tired. Please lets just forget about my pants." Panted Bakura. "Lets hurry up its 7:30," said Ly. "Come on lets try to open it," Yami said.  
  
They tried and tried and snored and tried and tried when finally.... "Its opening!!" said Ryou whose turn it was. "Hey do all of the item holders have to actually be here?' asked Yugi. "Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm, only Isis and Shadi aren't here." Said Malik. "How about Tristen, Kaiba, and Joey stay up here in case they come," said Yami, "My mom will meet us down there." "Ok I can get some shut eye then!" said Joey. "Oh gees," groaned Tristen. So Yami, Yugi, Ly, Lynn, Malik, Bakura, and Ryou went down there. "Who is there!" said a woman's voice. "It is your son, the Pharaoh!" said Yami. "Son." she said, "son!" A woman with long black hair and red streaks in it walked towards them. "She does not look like your Mother, maybe sister but not mother," mumbled Bakura. "You lousy little tomb robber, you don't remember me!" she said. "Of course I do but you never did look like his mother." Bakura answered. "I almost arrested you 50 times and you never said that then." She said. "Um mam," said Yugi what should we call you?" "You can call me Saria, but you still have to call me mom, Yami," she said, "Oh yes. Isis, Shadi come forth." Isis and Shadi came out of the shadows. "You were here all along," said Lynn. "Hello Yugi," said Shadi. "Nice to see you again," Yugi said. "Come now let's go to the Chamber," Saria said. They walked for what seemed like an hour downward into the darkness. "Here we are," Saria said. They saw torches ahead in a chamber with a large hole in the ceiling. "Now we have to wait until midnight for the light of the moon to shine through the ceiling," said Shadi.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
It was almost midnight and they were going to stop the queen from making them have to come back and do this anymore. The Yamis and Item holders all got in a circle holding their items and Lynn had finally gotten one also. Lynn's item was a feather. The feather's power is that when you hold it towards the moon it can cause a beam of light to go forwards. "One more minute until midnight," said Isis. The moon began to shine through the hole in the ceiling. It hit the engravings in the floor. These engravings were in the middle of the circle and spread to them all. They felt a sudden shock and then the moon had gone and it had been done. 'We must go back and defeat the queen," said Yami. They all had a sudden boost in their courage and strength. "There you guys are," Joey said. "Lets go now," Tristen said. "What about the blue eyes!" said Kaiba. "I lied," said Saria, "I am Saria's light side and the holder of the diamond, I lied when I told you about the blue eyes."(They had switched and Saria had gone in the diamond for a quick rest.) "Wha wha what!" he yelled. "Hahahahaha," said Yami. "I will kill you!" Kaiba said. "How," Yami asked. "Hey guys," Serenity said. They got up to the surface at about 4:00. "Hey Mai, Serenity," said Joey. They started to leave through the maze when the queen showed up. "Stupid ignorant fools," she said, "You think you can get away so quickly?" "Yeah," said Ly and she held up the feather. "In a second you will be gone forever. The feather will crush your soul of darkness when it hits your core," said Lynn. "WHAT! How." she screamed, but was silenced by the feather. So they flew back home to Domino and they all lived Happily Ever After. The End  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()  
  
Thank Yous  
  
QueenofHearts - Thank You, I know this fic is confusing and I really even don't understand some parts. 0.o  
  
DarkWings of Faith - Thanks a bunch! *_-  
  
Kouraï - Thank you.  
  
KeoriMonsuki - Thank you I guess. I no a lot of people despise Mai. (Was the end part of your review supposed to be Gollum??)  
  
StarCosmos - I no you didn't review but I also no that you read this story Thank You for telling me that sometimes Bakura could go crazy and that Kyle does slightly resemble Joey!  
  
#########################################  
  
I really am sort of unhappy that I finished it in so little chapies but oh well.  
  
My Yami wants to talk to you. Her name is Sero.(me is Chibi)  
  
Sero- Why do you think your own writing sucks!?  
  
Chibi- Because I do!!  
  
Sero- But you got reviews!  
  
Chibi-Not That Many Though.  
  
Sero- Because her thank yous sucked(NOT WRITING) I will thamk you all  
  
Thank you so much DarkWings of faith!!!!!!! And QueenofHearts thank you so mmuch! And KeoriMonsuki!!!!!! AND Kouraï!!! And whoever didn't put a name!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AAAAAAnd StarCosmos!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chibi- Well please read my other fics. Cya! 


End file.
